


rude u

by angelsigil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, i made woozi rude because why not, i wrote this for my friends, it's a cute pairing i gotta admit, one mention of meanie lMAO U THOUGHT A FIC WOULD GO WITHOUT IT, shy vernon btw, there are mentions of other members i just didn't feel like typing them tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsigil/pseuds/angelsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hansol didn't know jihoon could be so rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rude u

It was a routine. Everyday, Hansol would sit in the lobby of the college campus. He'd be seated at the table in the middle of the room, a potted plant located to the right of him. Sometimes he'd turn and look at it, observing the way the leaves brushed against his arm. All in all, he'd gotten used to observing that specific plant. He always turned his gaze to it whenever a specific person was around.

That person being a certain short, cuddly-looking male.

Lee Jihoon was his name. He was a music major and always sat closest to the food stand, as he would meet up with one of his friends and they would eat when working on, what Hansol could guess, was music.

He didn't get the chance to listen to these tracks, though he wanted to. He had an interest in rapping, but decided to take up his 'bookworm' status and become a Literature major. So, he was always reading or doing homework whenever he was in the lobby. Sometimes he'd sneak glances at Jihoon, but if by chance the other looked in his general direction, his attention would suddenly be on the plant.

Back to the point, today was just like any other day. Hansol was in the lobby, book in hand while managing to scribble down the answers on one of his homework sheets. Except this time, he wasn't exactly alone. Another student by the name of Jeon Wonwoo sat with him. They were in the same major, and occasionally partnered up for projects as they were both rather quiet in class. So it worked.

Though they both worked in silence, keeping to their own, it made Hansol a little less lonely. Besides, he didn't want to come off as a complete loser who has no friends to Jihoon. He wanted to show he could be sociable himself!

After a while of just working, he felt the eraser end of a pencil nudge his wrist. He looked up at Wonwoo from under his eyelashes, not really giving him his full attention, but yet showing he was paying attention.

"Don't look now," Wonwoo whispered, his eyes darting to the side before looking back at Hansol, "but that guy, Jihoon, is looking at you."

Heart caught in his throat, Hansol slowly turned his head. Sure enough, Jihoon was straight at him. Eyebrows furrowed, sharp glare, he looked pissed off or annoyed. Who knew a guy with pastel pink hair wearing overalls with his legs crossed could look so dangerous.

Gulping, Hansol whipped his head down to look at his paper. He was thankful his bangs covered his eyes slightly, so he couldn't even see Jihoon in his peripheral vision. 

"Man, I don't even know what you did, but I sure hope you didn't get on his bad side." Wonwoo sighed out, shaking his head slightly, but going back to his own work.

Now this caught Hansol's attention. He looked up, confusion written all over his face. "Huh?"

"What, you didn't hear the stories?" Wonwoo looked back up, dark eyes wide in shock, "Guy's a true savage."

Hansol slowly shook his head 'no', "I doubt it, though." He mumbled quietly. How could he? All he's ever seen was Jihoon laughing loudly with a friend, clapping his hands due to the joke. A smile was always on his face, eyes soft.

"You probably only seen him in his good light, then." Wonwoo stood up, "I'm going to get a drink, be right back."

Hansol was left all alone. He slowly ventured back to his homework. He was having trouble keeping his mind off the fact that Jihoon was possibly a secret monster. He didn't know Wonwoo all too well, but he knew enough that the guy wasn't one to believe rumors so easily. So it was a possibility that he saw, or perhaps experienced, it for himself.

About ten minutes passed, and a cup of black coffee came into his view.

Without looking up, Hansol mumbled, "Thanks, Won-hyung, but you didn't need to get me anything." 

A chuckle, and Hansol froze. That voice didn't belong to his friend. Wasn't even close to the Wonwoo's deep voice.

"I'm not Wonwoo, but okay." Hansol slowly raised his gaze to meet the eyes of Jihoon, who had taken a seat across him.

"O-Oh," Hansol stuttered. Was he going to die? Was Jihoon here to snatch his life, even though he had no clue what he did to be deserving of a death sentence? "Sorry."

"No need, to apologize, kid." Jihoon dismissed it with a wave of his hand, not giving an explanation on why in the world he had given Hansol a free cup of coffee. Unless it was poisoned and this was all a trap.

Tapping the rim of the cup with his pencil, Hansol scrunched up his face, "Is this black coffee?"

The pink haired male nodded, "Like my soul."

Pursing his lips, the half-Korean squinted at Jihoon, "How'd you know I like it?"

Jabbing his thumb in the direction at the table he was sitting at, Jihoon clicked his tongue, "Your ... friend... told me." 

Hansol followed the gesture, only to see Wonwoo giggling at something one of Jihoon's friends said. The friend, who had a wolfish smile and an azure blue undercut, flirted shamelessly with Hansol's usually stoic friend. Huh.

Looking back at Jihoon, as he lost interest in that scene, he smiled softly at Jihoon. "Thank you, anyways." To prove his point, he picked up the cup and took a small sip, not breaking gazes with the other.

Almost as soon as he did that, Jihoon's sharp stare softened, and he even went as far as smiling back. "You're welcome, Hansol."

This caused the brunette to almost choke on his drink. "Y-You know me?!" He asked, in disbelief.

Jihoon nodded, before shrugging. "Yeah. I mean, you're here everyday at the same time I am."

"But my name?"

"Jeonghan told me when I asked. No biggie." Another shrug.

Hansol's mouth was dry and his heart was hammering in his chest. Ah, Jeonghan. He had talked to the angelic man on more than one occasion. Somehow, he had managed to pry it out of Hansol that he had a huge crush on Jihoon. So it made him wonder all the more as if the said target of affection was aware.

"Did...he?" Hansol drawled on, tongue poking out of the corner of his lips, "In that case, I know who you are, too."

Jihoon rose an eyebrow, and Hansol was ready to explain. "I-It's just that you're a big deal in the whole music department, s-so I know!" He quickly spoke, before realizing how stupid he sounded. He let out a huff, and gave the smaller male a wide grin, "Plus, Jeonghan also told me. He talks about you a lot."

"I see." 

That was the end of that topic, he figured. Though, he couldn't rip his eyes off of Jihoon. He looked so calm and beautiful, the way his eyelashes lined his eyes and his pale pink lips were set on a neutral line. He busied himself by playing with Wonwoo's pencil, and Hansol couldn't find the sight more peaceful.

"So tell me," Hansol spoke with newfound confidence. Jihoon's eyes flicked up to look at him, and he continued on, "What's your true intentions by all of this?"

"Well," Jihoon drawled, "I guess it's time to not beat around the bush anymore." This caught Hansol's attention and he stared straight at Jihoon to the point where he worried if he was boring holes into the other boy's head.

"You're always alone, and this is the first time I've seen you with someone," He paused, and Hansol nodded in confirmation of his words, "S-So, I...uh...didn't quite know if emo boy over there had caught your affections, and I decided to risk my chances."

Hansol was beyond confused. Him? With Wonwoo? He was sure everyone, especially Jihoon, knew about the tall student's thirst for the even taller Kim Mingyu. Why the pink haired boy didn't know, was beyond him.

He rose both of his eyebrows in amusement as he took another sip of the coffee, before nearly choking on it when he came to realization on what Jihoon's words meant. 

"A-A-Are you jealous-s?" He sputtered through sharp breaths, coughing and slamming his fist on his chest, as if it will make him stop choking. While struggling to clear his lungs of the intruding liquid, he looked up at Jihoon. Even through teary and blurry vision, he could see the light pink color on the boy's pale cheeks. It was cute.

"Me? Jealous? Over two nerds hooking up?" Jihoon scoffed loudly, and once Hansol rubbed the tears away from his eyes and caught his breath, his jaw dropped at the very adorable sight.

Jihoon kept shifting in his seat, twiddling with his thumbs. He wasn't looking at Hansol; in fact, he seemed to avoid looking at the younger male. The blush only grew slightly darker when he noticed the brunette staring at him.

"S-Stop lookin'!" He stammered, crossing his arms with a huff. It took Hansol all he could to hold back an 'aww', but right now the deadliness was back in Jihoon's eyes, and he didn't want to mess with that.

"Jihoon," Hansol began slowly, only continuing when he had the pink haired male's attention on him once more, "didn't you know? I'm sure with hanging out with Mingyu, you knew-"

"Y-Yeah but I didn't know Wonwoo liked him back! Stop making me look like a fool!" He snapped, causing the poor boy to flinch slightly.

"Jihoon," Hansol began once again, slowly, "do you like me?"

"H-Hah?!"

"Why else would you be so nervous and jealous?" Hansol replied, raising the book to his face so it covered his nose. He was beginning to think he misread the situation, but when Jihoon's eyes softened, he knew he was doing something right.

The musician dug around in the front pocket of his overalls before pulling out a post-it note. He leaned across the table, causing Hansol's face to heat up at the closeness. He squeaked, however, when Jihoon slapped the post-it note on his forehead.

"Call me." was all that was spoken before the shorter male walked off, whistling to himself.

Hansol's face was dark, and he made incoherent noises to himself.

His face went even darker when he heard whooping and wolf whistles from the table over, and he merely grinned sheepishly.

Least to say, he totally forgot Wonwoo's warnings from earlier.


End file.
